1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to aquaculture, and particularly to a fish food composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
While food fed to fish typically include synthetic ingredients, pure protein extracts, and/or artificial hormones, natural ingredients in a fish diet are preferred because they are ecofriendly, cost-effective, and are not associated with side effects. One component of many fish food compositions has been fish meal. Fish meal has been a very important ingredient in fish food because of its nutrient profile. Fish meal includes a complete essential amino acid profile, vitamins, minerals, trace elements, and omega 3 fatty acids. As fish meal is primarily made from fish or fish parts, however, preparing fish meal is costly.
Thus, a fish food composition solving the aforementioned problems is desired.